Kirva
''' Rai's Father is an important character of Tai Chi Chasers and is the husband of Laura and the father of Rai. His name is Kirva, but has also been called Luva in the series. He is not seen in the present timeline of Tai Chi Chasers, only when Rai and Sena were thrown back in time to before Rai ever met the Chasers. Like his son, he knows Tai Chi symbols and was able to use a Tai Chi card without an Activator. He is later revealed to be Lord Gherba. Appearance Rai's Father shares the most facial features to his son, light red hair and matching color eyes. He is much taller than his wife and is seen wearing a light tan top with a light blue neck piece around his neck and shoulders. Personality He is a very kind and loving father, putting his family above all other things. He is mostly a pacifist person, never seeking a fight against anyone, even when attacked by the rampaging Ave. It appears that the fighting between the Tigeroids and Dragonoids had started sometime before Rai was born, evident by a scene in which Rai speaks alone with his father. He wants nothing more than to see the Dragonoid and Tigeroids living in peace together once more. He also seems to enjoy painting, having stopped his final one to spend more time with his family. It depicted a Tiger and a Dragon fighting one another and, until meeting the future Rai, the Tai Chi King stood between the two. But after being captured by the unknown Dragonoid General and being saved by Diga with an unknown card, Kirva had given up his belief about peace and become Lord Gherba as we know today. He is very clever, as shown when he brought Finn to life as a Tigeroid in order to deceived the Tigeroids, and bring the Dragoniod Assault Squad back to life in case that the other Dragonoids had failed many times. Biography Despite being the father of the main protagonist, he is not seen until a mission the Chasers take involving the Time Tai Chi card. It started to converge and threw the Chasers and Ave back in time. But while Finn, Tori, Donha and Hak ended up in prehistoric times, Rai and Sena were not thrown as far back, landing during a time period where Rai lived as a child with his mother and father. Full of tears at the sight of his family, Rai wanted to speak with both his parents again. But to his surprise, they did not recognize him as their son. He tried to tell them about everything, but Sena convinced Rai that he should not to avoid tampering with the future. He later invited the two to stay with them for the night and enjoyed dinner together before meeting Rai alone in another part of the house. He showed Rai a painting he was doing and mentioned that it was incomplete as there should be one more thing painted in. Inbetween the tiger and dragon, there should be the Tai Chi King to keep them in balance. He also told Rai about his wish for the Tigeroids and Dragonoids to live in peace as they did before. The next day, Rai and Sena returned to the same site as they were sent back from in that time period with Rai's family, returning to the scene as a monstrous beast attacked the town. It was soon revealed to be Ave on the verge of completely losing his mind. The giant Ave began attacking him without hesitation, driving him against a wall until Rai and Sena joined the fray in their Tigeroid states. Rai also saved his father from being crushed by Ave's giant hand. Eventually, Rai's father decided to step in and free Ave from the mind crushing Tai Chi symbol, using a Tai Chi card to shatter its hold and returning Ave to normal. But afterwards, the Time Tai Chi card began to converge again and sucked Ave into it and nearly had sucked Rai in again. But he was saved by his family and Sena grabbing onto his arm. Together, a bright light emitted from them and they used it to quell the convergence and safely return Rai and Sena back to their time period. Rai's last vision of both his parents showed that he has restored his father's belief that the Tigeroids and Dragonoids can live in peace. We then see the same painting from the past in what appears to be a run down version of their house, showing the Tai Chi King now between the tiger and dragon. During the current time line, in the Luftdrake's communication room, a close-up is shown of Lord Gherba, who has eerily similar eyes. Becomeing Lord Gherba Kirva was just outside when someone had used the Tai Chi card to capture him. That user turns out to the unknown Dragonoid General who had captured him, and took him back to Suhn, and was sented to the Three Great Elders, and an unknown Tigeroid to decide for his punishment. Kirva tried to tell the Elders to let him go, but the unknown Tigeroid said that he has love Laura, and must be punished for it. The unknown Tigeroid then used a tai chi card that trapped him in a see throught dark round circle that would slowly killed him. However, after the others left, he was saved by none other than General Diga with an unknown card. After being freed however, Kirva went to the dark side due to the side effect of the unknown card. Eventually, Diga would became a Dragonoid Emperor with the help of Kirva. He would later hide his face with a mask, and became Lord Gherba. Creating Finn It is not known how much about Lord Gherba during the war, but it was known that he had worked with the Emperor for some time during the war. He also had been working with Elder Sid, who also had been becoming a spy for the Dragonoids. He has used the Life card to bring the dolls to life, thus creating the Dragonoid Assault Squad. However, in order to deceive the Tigeroids, Gherba has decide to create a doll that would had the ability to be in Tigeroid state, and would named the doll Finn. Category:Tigeroid Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Main Characters Category:Rai Category:Masked Category:Males